The Party
by Mama'sGirl1992
Summary: Paige and Emily have an emotional evening together one night during and following a Rosewood Party. Two/Shot!


**Hello! It has been quite a few weeks since I have been able to post something, unfortunately a full time job has been plaguing my time but I definitely want to post more frequently starting now! This is probably going to be a two/shot: this chapter from Paige's POV and the next will be from Emily's POV over the same thing- well that's if you guys want her POV! **

**If you are following my chaptered story, A Destined Summer, I am hoping to update tonight or tomorrow! The Paily feels were fantastic this week right? As always, I own nothing PLL related ****J**

A night off. That is exactly what the doctor called for, so that is exactly what Paige was going to do that night. One of the swimmers on the Sharks was throwing a "No Shave Movember" party while his parents were away, providing the perfect opportunity for Paige to let loose. She had already confirmed the plans with Pru earlier in the day so there they sat, sprawled across Paige's floor, playing a drinking game to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Now three-fourths into the movie Paige was really starting to feel all of the shots of beer they had been taking over the past two hours (she never before realized how many times the characters say Harry). There was little doubt in her mind that this was going to be a night for the ages.

She knew there was a risk of seeing Emily there. Ever since Alison's returned, everyone has wanted the Liars to make an appearance at their parties- just to increase the hype for attendance. But Paige did not care. Although it had taken her a few weeks, Paige had finally gotten some what comfortable with being herself; she finally had gained some confidence to be her own person without needing Emily around. Emily's possible presence tonight was not about to deter Paige from having fun; Paige was even considering trying to find a hook-up for the night. Normally, Paige was absolutely against no-strings attached intercourse, but seeing as her heart was still technically in pieces it might be nice to have her hormones satisfied without feeling emotionally vulnerable.

Just thinking about Emily had made the sore in Paige's heart surge in pain, so she quickly calmed the storm with an extra shot of vodka (earning a surprised look from Pru who thought Paige had entirely enough alcohol for a pregame). Paige needed to stop thinking about Emily, and she was slowly learning to. But recently all of Paige's gains had disintegrated after Emily's voicemail. The one where Emily had almost said I Love You. It was like a dream, and all Paige could do in that moment was close her eyes tight, forcing the tears back, and hold the phone close to her heart. She wanted to call Emily back and tell her everything was alright, that she was alright and that she loved Emily too. But just as Paige was hitting the call back button she had flashbacks to watching Ali call Emily 'Em' right in front of her. Instead of a call, Paige capitalized on the momentary heartache to send Emily a text telling her that Paige was alright and she'd see Emily at school. Emily had responded by asking Paige to call her, but Paige knew she'd break over the phone so she just told Emily she was busy and ended the conversation at that. It was all Paige could do to prevent herself from falling back into Emily's charm.

None of that mattered tonight: not Ali being back, not the rat in Paige's locker, not Emily herself. Paige was about to enjoy the evening. And with that thought Paige and Pru walked outside and headed the three blocks over to the party.

The party was ridiculously crowded by the time they had arrived, which was perfect for Paige. Everyone was clearly as drunk or a little farther gone than she was, so Paige made it a goal to catch up. As soon as they walked through the door she heard a collective PAIGE scream as she was swarmed by her teammates who all grabbed at her for an inebriated group hug. They had been there not even a minute and Paige was already smiling wider than she had in weeks.

Of course, the Universe always enjoyed playing tricks on Paige. As she was being dragged off to the kitchen to grab some jungle juice, Paige turned her head to look around the party. This quickly turned out to be the worst decision ever as she made direct eye contact with the one person she was hoping to avoid. Emily. Emily and the rest of the Liars were all standing around talking with each other and their significant others as Caleb and Toby attempted to win over the beer pong table. Emily specifically was standing a little farther away, not necessarily in or out of the group; clearly not wanting to be too near them. Paige wanted to contemplate why Emily had positioned herself in such a manner but she was too busy looking into Em's eyes. They just stared at each other, both a little surprised and yet not at all surprised that they would see each other. Somehow they were always brought together in some fashion. Emily's mouth had opened a little at seeing Paige, but before any thought could be passed between the two, Paige found herself in the kitchen and in front of the drink station.

As soon as Paige grabbed her drink, she and Pru had decided to make their way to the back yard to sit around the camp fire. When Paige exited the kitchen she allowed herself a quick glance over to Emily, who had turned her body towards the kitchen now but had her head turned to chat with Aria. Just as Emily turned her head back to look at where Paige was exiting, Paige turned her gaze forward-refusing to make further eye contact. She could feel Emily's stare on her as Paige made her way out of the back door, but Paige did not turn around. Not once.

Paige had tears in her eyes; she had not laughed this hard in weeks. She forgot how crazy drunk Bridget Wu was; she forgot how nice it was to hang around people who didn't keep secrets from her; she forgot how nice it was to hang out with people again. The bonfire was a brilliant idea, they were playing Never Have I Ever and drinking happily into the night. Paige had almost forgotten that Emily was even at the party at all. Almost.

Paige was about to take her turn when Emily, Spencer, and Toby came over to join the group. They sat directly across from Paige in the big circle and although Spencer and Toby seemed to be more into each than the fire, Emily looked right at Paige when she sat down. Paige opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"OK GUYS NEW PLAYERS MEANS NEW GAME, EVERYONE PUT FIVE FINGERS UP" Bridget screamed.

Paige felt herself go numb: any and all of the sexual questions that she could get called out for were all done with Emily. Paige could not help herself as she looked across the fire to see Emily looking back at her, understanding reflecting in her eyes, but Em did not appear as affected by this revelation as Paige was. Paige felt herself gulp as she put up her five fingers.

"Never have I ever had sex on the dryer" Paige sighed as she put one finger down. She kept repeating "don't think about it, don't think about it" as she tried her best to reject memories.

"Never have I ever taken a body shot on someone else" Paige glanced to the side to watch as she and Emily put their fingers down at the same time.

"Never have I ever sexted" at this point Paige was turning bright red as she put yet another finger down.

"Never have I ever had sex with my parents in the house" Dammit, Paige had one finger left. So did Emily who had not taken her eyes off of Paige since the start of the game.

She had to find something to throw Emily off, she could not lose at the same time Em did- it would be just too awkward. So when the next turn came and she heard "Never have I ever had sex with a man" Paige put her finger down without thinking, knowing that Emily and Ben never got farther than a make-out.

"PAIGE IS OUTTTTT. CHUG CHUG" people started chanting. Paige obliged, downing her drink and trying her best to avoid Emily's shocked look. Paige had lied but it was necessary. Pru even glanced at Paige in surprise but Paige just stared at the grass before she felt someone sit next to her.

"Paige?" The gentle voice said quietly. Paige lifted her head to see Rosie Stanton watching her. Rosie was a junior who played on the volleyball team, but more importantly she was also one of the most beautiful girls in school (aside from Emily of course, but Paige could not think about that right now).

"Hi Rosie, what's up" Paige smiled at the girl, who in return grinned right back.

"If you um, like, don't want to that's cool, but would you want to come and dance with me?" Rosie spit out, clearly hesitant and nervous for rejection but wanting Paige all the same.

For her part, Paige was a little taken aback. She and Rosie had never had much interaction in school aside from their math class, but Paige could not deny that there was an attraction. Before Paige could answer she snuck a glance at Emily, who was not even trying to hide the fact that she was watching Paige and Rosie's interaction with a face set in stone and eyes that glistened with dark emotions. Paige did not want to say yes to this girl in front of Emily, out of respect, but this could be Paige's chance at some physical release so without directly answering Paige smiled at Rosie and stood up. Rosie followed suit. They went into the house; Paige missing the devastated frown that Emily sent her.

_Damn Rosie can dance_, was the only thought Paige had as the two grinded along to the dub-stepped playlist. Rosie was pressed directly into Paige's front, and had been for a while now. Paige could feel the sweat pouring down her face, as well as the heat pooling in between her legs. The dance floor was packed, which just increased the sexual tension in the room. Paige had free range of Rosie's body as she ran her hands down the girl's thighs; Rosie returning the favor by gripping onto the bottom of Paige's ass for support. Paige knew this night was going to end very well.

When Darude's "Sandstorm" started playing the dance floor went nuts, so Paige took that as the opportunity she had been waiting for: she gripped Rosie by the hips and turned her around so that they were now grinding face to face. Rosie could not contain the smile as she pressed her nose up to Paige's. The two girls very gently just grazing their lips over one another's: allowing the foreplay and sexual teasing that will carry them into the later hours of the evening begin there on the dance floor. Paige felt herself drown further into her lust as Rosie began to rub her hand against Paige's clit outside of her jeans. Both of the girls' breathing picked up; they looked at each other as the both equally leaned forward to initiate their first real kiss of the night.

Unexpectedly, before their lips truly connected, Paige felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and damn near rip her off of Rosie's body. Both Paige and Rosie were frozen with shock at what just happened. Rosie recovered first, and glared at the person who still had their arms wrapped _tightly _around Paige's body.

"What the FUCK Emily?!" Rosie yelled as angrily as she could over the music, still glaring over Paige's shoulder. Emily?

The person behind her did not say anything back at Rosie, but did further tighten her grip around Paige, causing Paige to feel slightly dizzy due to lack of oxygen. Rosie looked like she was about to fight the person holding onto Paige so Paige found a burst of strength as she flipped herself around to see her captor. It was Emily. Emily let another second of glaring daggers at Rosie pass before she then looked at Paige, her face quickly softening as she let the absolute hurt appear in her eyes. Paige opened her mouth to give Emily a piece of her mind. How dare she interrupt Paige's night. How dare she stop Paige from hooking up with other people while she followed Ali around like a puppy. But before Paige got anything out, Emily grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her outside.

"Emily!" Paige yelled as she tried to remove her hand from Emily's grip, to no luck because of Paige's drunken state. Emily pulled her down the street, away from the party, straight to Emily's car.

"Get In" Emily stated, her voice sounding thick with emotion. Paige wanted to say no, but before she could Emily had the door opened and was pushing Paige into the seat while Paige's inebriated mind tried to catch up to what was happening.

The first few minutes of the drive were quiet. Neither girl knowing how to start or what to say. That moment back in the party was unexpected for both of them, so each girl stayed enclosed in their thoughts as they processed what had happened.

"I could've walked home." Paige stated.

"You're too drunk to walk home alone at night." Emily reciprocated.

"Who said I was going home alone." Paige growled matter-of-factly.

Emily's death grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point of white knuckles as her jaw muscles clenched. She swallowed back jealous tears as she muttered "You're drunk. She would just have taken advantage of you."

"That's what I wanted." Paige screamed, now angry after finally comprehending what occurred.

Emily slammed on the breaks when they reached a stop sign, she put the car in park and just turned to stare at Paige. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're into those kind of nights now Paige? Going to bed with anyone and waking up alone and feeling empty?" She yelled back, tears falling.

"At least I will feel SOMETHING" Paige responded, her eyes getting heavy with her own tears.

"You are worth more than a one-night stand Paige" Emily chocked out.

Paige's chin quivered as she lost her battle to her emotions, while holding back a sob she quietly admitted "Not to you, not anymore."

Emily froze at Paige's heartbreak; Paige kept her teary eyes staring at the floor. After a few moments of pause Paige felt the car move forward. The rest of the ride was silent before they finally reached Paige's driveway. In another surprise, Emily turned the car off and began to get out.

"What are you doing" Paige said, voice still broken.

"I need to make sure you get in alright." Emily said back, eyes focused on the steering wheel.

The two of them got out of the car, the extra alcohol hitting Paige as she stood up, forcing her to almost fall back into the seat. Emily grabbed her around the waist, and while still gripping onto Paige's body, walked her drunk ex up to the front door. Emily took Paige's key and opened the door, allowing Paige to walk in first (but still keeping a hand on Paige's back at all times).

"Ok I am inside you can go." Paige slurred as she tried to walk ahead of Emily, but when she turned around to close the door on the girl she loved she fell over into the wall. Against her better judgment Emily let herself smirk at Paige's antics. She wasn't about to leave Paige in this state, especially since Paige's parents were gone for the weekend. Emily closed the door behind her and locked it, a sign she hoped showed Paige that Emily was not going anywhere for the time being. Emily then grabbed Paige once more and took her up the stairs.

As they entered into Paige's room, still clinging onto each other. Both of them were forced to push back the flood of memories that swamped their hearts and minds as they entered into a room where they shared the most delicate and beautiful of times. Paige collapsed on her bed, hoping that the quicker she fell asleep, the quicker she could forget about Emily being right in front of her.

"Not so fast, I know how much you hate sleeping in your clothes and not brushing your teeth. Get up Paige, five more minutes." Emily demanded, lifting the half-dead girl up and into her arms. For just a split second, Paige allowed herself to collapse into a drunken hug with Emily, resting her head in Em's shoulder. The two stood there, enjoying every second of the accidental embrace, before reality hit them and they were forced to release the other as quick as possible. Paige stumbled her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Emily picked out her pajamas.

Paige was thankful that the world was spinning while she brushed her teeth. It was a welcomed distraction from thinking about Emily being in her room right now. Paige exited the bathroom, bee-lining for her bed again, feeling too overwhelmed with sleep to bother changing. As she collapsed, she felt Emily's hands grab her heels, pulling them off one by one. In another world, in another age, in another time, this motion would usually turn Paige's hormones on to the ninth degree. But tonight, with the circumstances as they are (Ali's presence still hanging in the air) Paige felt sick as she watched Emily undress her. Emily removed Paige's leather jacket; Emily reached back, swallowed, and unclasped Paige's bra; Emily, finally, with shaking hands, unbuttoned Paige's skin- tight jeans and pulled them down. Paige watched as Emily allowed herself just a second of admiring Paige's lacy boy shorts. Emily moved her eyes up to meet Paige's, both girls looking at each other with an equal amount of lust, sadness, and longing. But neither could do anything at that moment to fix the hurt reflected in the other's eyes.

Paige rolled over into bed, snuggling into her pillow. She felt Emily pull the blankets over her body, tightly tucking her in. For the first time since the rat in the cap incident, Paige felt safe. Emily let her hand linger on Paige's shoulder.

"I..I'm going to go ok, will you be ok….without me?" Emily said, not bothering to hide the heartbreak in her voice as she asked a question that was like a double edged sword.

Paige caught the extra meaning, and felt her heart freeze, but she nodded anyway. What else could she have said? Emily removed her hand, but remained standing over Paige, just admiring the way Paige curled up into the bed.

"Emily?" Paige yawned.

"Yeah" Emily responded without even a pause between Paige's word and her response.

"I heard your voicemail." Paige started, her words raspy with sleep and alcohol. "Thank you…for calling. And for tonight. Rosie probably would have been a bad idea." At this point Paige's eyes were closed and she could feel herself succumbing to sleep. "I love you too." She whispered into the night.

As sleep finally over took Paige, the last thing she acknowledged was her bed shifting as Emily crawled in beside her.

Paige awoke to a pounding headache. No more alcohol. Ever. The clock on her bedside table read 9:55, Paige had never slept in this late, but she definitely needed it. While Paige was stretching the aches in her body out, she noticed something else on the table. It was a large class of water, two advil tablets, and a turkey, egg, and cheese sandwich on a bagel (her favorite morning after drinking food). Also, a note.

_You'll Always be more than a one-night stand to me. –Love, Em. _

At that moment all of the memories of the night came flooding back to Paige: the drinking, the Rosie, the Emily grabbing her away, the fighting in the car, and the cuddling. Paige's eyes grew wide with realization that Emily slept here, with her, in this bed, last night. Emily may have been gone now, but she stayed last night. She made sure Paige was alright. She _slept here last night. _Paige re-read the note: Love Em. Emily added the word love, she didn't have to, but she did. Paige felt her heart break all over again. Not because she wasn't happy that Emily had done all of these caring things for her. But because she knew, right there and then, that she, Paige Mccullers, would never ever get over Emily Fields; Emily wouldn't let her.

**Rates and Reviews would be just love! Let me know if you want me to rewrite the chapter in Emily's POV to make this a two/shot; if not a review would still be awesome! Peace, Love, and Paily! **


End file.
